Power In The Empire Of Creativia
Q&A with Lingminging(And yes he is powerful) Power is as old as the creativian race itself, the earliest creativians had a great deal of power. It is often said that almost every single creativian had power, wild ungovernable power! As the empire spread across the minecraft their power began to diminish. Why? The machinations of fate! Many lost touch with that, which they should have held dear, they believed that they could cope without power, some even argued that a lack of power was better. However, in Creativia Port the Lingminging recognised power and sought to limit those amongst their populace who could possess it, while simultaneously seeking to contain and control their own power lest it be used for evil. It is widely accepted, by everyone who matters, that lingwielded power more gracefully than any other civilisation to date, however this was not to last. Craftiegreen, the last ruler of creativia port(in the era of the republic) scoffed at the idea of power and, despite the pleas of his closest advisers, many of whom tried to show him the advantages of having power, he attempted to rule without it. It came as no surprise to anybody when the fields flooded, the harvest failed the economy collapsed and the bedrock of craetivian society crumbled. All because of'power'. The Epsilonian's sought to reclaim power for the masses by insisting that everybody have power and their society flourished as a result. Daleksec wielded great power, Craftiegreen arguably wielded even more and Ling probably wielded the most. You stood out a mile in Epsilon without power, not to mention the fact you looked ridiculous. Who else had great power? Loads of people! The Exatians, they had power on creepers, nobody had tried that before! Ling(again), he really came into power when he grew up. Moving closer to the modern day, the most powerful civilisation of all! The Takeda Creativia, they had such power! Any classic illustration of the Takeda includes power, such is the link between their society and the striking display of power. The Minecraftians were a bit of a disappointment though, they positively discouraged power. Nobody could be in the army if they had power, in fact the Minecraftians were so fearful of power their leaders often made a conscious effort to rid themselves of power. It is said that She who shall not be named for legal purposes was assassinated because she lusted for power! Power in modern Creativia The modern creativia is depressingly short of power. If you get all the leaders of the modern creativia round a table they almost universally lack power(Except Ling). It's as if they fear power! Yet if you go out into the street you can see people who plainly possess'power' but do not run for political office. I suspect that these people, like me, have realised that modern society dislikes'power' and sees it as undesirable. I say no! Power is natural, it is pure and, with very little effort it can be beautiful. Power, as with any other player feature needs to be cared for, groomed and stylishly appointed, it is what sets us apart from the mobs. What evidence do you have that modern creativia hates power? I was just coming to that, bodiless voice, it's uncanny that you seem to echo the questions I ask myself when forming these arguments! Who do you suppose the last Creativian Daimyo to have power was? craftiegreen? No! daleksec? No! Mistywolf? she tried, and even came close to having true power, but no! The last Leader of Creativia to wield power was Lingminging(and he still does) So who does have power these days? It's the Takeda Shogunuate! They have more power than anybody else! Those other guys aren't far behind! Why? They positively encourage the cultivation and maintenance of power! Nobody else comes close! How can these religions have hit upon the fact that which seems to elude most of the developed creativia? I for one praise both the emmmm.....what are they called again and the Takeda Shogunuate for their efforts in conserving power and urge everybody else to follow their example! Obtaining Power So, I bet you're wondering just how you could get yourself some power. Well you could already have it. Lots of famous people do: Santa Claus, he has it,Dumbledore, he had it. Gandalf had it, even though Craftiegreen doesn't!